Talk:Unnamed Earth starships
Earth Ship from ENT I can't seem to find an article on the Earth ship that found alongside the Intrepid in and - the triangular shaped one. I noticed a mirror version of it also appeared in the title sequence of . There is a line of speculation under , but we should come up with a naming resolution for this vessel so that it can be included in M/A. --Gvsualan 11:21, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) :If we have a bg source stating the ship in the credits is , shouldn't we have an article for it, also shouldnt we have page...? --Pseudohuman 22:49, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Name of this article Obviously, the name of this article is very vague. Does anyone have a suggestion for a better place for this? -- Harry ''Talk'' 13:02, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) : We don't seem to have a page (yet?) for Unnamed starship classes, but perhaps it could be included on the unwritten Unnamed Earth starships, which is linked from Unnamed starships?--Tim Thomason 13:28, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) :: That covers the ship, not the class. Why not just call it a Earth Starfleet starship(or just Earth starship) and of course have a disambig on the page to link it to Earth starship classes-- if you think about, its really no different (or less accurate) than Tamarian deep space cruiser, Ktarian vessel or Eymorg starship-- considering the fact of the matter, is that those ships are also technically "unnamed Alien class"es. --FuturamaGuy 19:48, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) I think I like this solution the best. And I don't think we actually have another totally unnamed Earth SF ship, so there's no need for much disambiguation. I'll move this to a new place. -- Harry ''Talk'' 12:20, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) Okay.. scratch that. We also have the triangular Enterprise intro ship and the Arctic transport ship as unnamed Earth starship. I think a special Unnamed classes section on Earth starship classes may be the most elegant solution. The titles in that section can be a bit more descriptive, so you can link to Earth starship classes#Arctic transport. -- Harry ''Talk'' 12:45, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Actually, the "Arctic transport" was specifically called Arctic One, and in accordance with our naming conventions (ie Valdore type), we could/should probably name that as Arctic One type-- so that takes one of those ships off the list of "unnamed" Earth starship classes. --Alan del Beccio 03:59, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) Redux Actually Unnamed Human starships would be more apropos, as every other species ship page is listed by the species, not the homeworld. --Alan (talk) 17:25, May 24, 2019 (UTC) :This isn't a species page, it's Unnamed United Earth starships and Unnamed Terran Empire starships combined. - (on an unsecure connection) 18:59, May 24, 2019 (UTC) And where exactly is this so-called distinction being made here between these ships and their species and the ones at Unnamed Klingon starships and their species? --Alan (talk) 19:03, May 24, 2019 (UTC) :In that all Human made unnamed Federation starships aren't listed here. Is there a reason to think those ships aren't Unnamed Klingon Empire starships? - (on an unsecure connection) 19:28, May 24, 2019 (UTC) Answering a question with a question is pretty much just saying, yes, there's no distinction. This wiki isn't supposed to be written from any single species point of view, but clearly it is. It's Earth this and Earth food and Earth ships and Earth that. Earth is a place, not a species, group or organization. Except maybe if this was more accurately Unnamed United Earth starships, which it is not, and therefore not the point of my argument, and not justifiable evidence to your non-answer. So again, MA is entirely species-focused except when it comes to Humans. --Alan (talk) 21:44, May 24, 2019 (UTC) :So is Star Trek. Is it our fault that science fiction is full of monocultures and most colonies are Human? Everything we have seen comes from a Human POV, and, as far as I know, all of our readers have a Human POV, so it only makes sense to break up the Human stuff into useful groupings instead of having pointlessly large pages and categories. Also, the point of the unnamed pages isn't to build the web as much as we can, which is why this page is here instead of two pages for the same content. The Klingons are the only other culture that comes close to Humans, and they have only ever had the "one" government, and the "one" this and that. "Fixing" this "problem" requires either fixing Star Trek or breaking the wiki, because damn near everything is Human. - 23:36, May 24, 2019 (UTC) Beta Capricus expedition Why is this placed here? Given the date I see absolutely no reason to assume it is an earth ship rather then a starfleet ship. unless there's some uespa reference or something in the ep that I'm unaware of (can't check, too poor for dvd's), I think this should be moved. Capricorn 12:53, 20 July 2007 (UTC) : UESPA, Starfleet, nor Federation were mentioned in association with this, just Earth. So short of making any assumptions, this is the best place for this. --Alan 15:38, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Redux: Splitting the two Warp Delta´s Quite honestly, I´m utterly convinced that the Warp Delta in the latter episodes are quite different from the one we have seen in the opening titles... and ...In those articles it is strongly suggested that they were different CGI models all together and not related to each other, so assuming that they are related to each other in-universe is a stretch, in my honest opinion...--Sennim 05:55, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, and would move the opening title ship to page. its the name provided by Drexler in what passes for us as a valid bg-source, so it should be ok to name an article with it according to our policies. --Pseudohuman 11:28, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep, a split seems to be in order.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:50, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :And why not split both out of this unnamed page. and have a Warp Delta page for the other shiptype. It is such a prominent ship after all and the bg-section would still explain the origin of the article name. :P --Pseudohuman 09:19, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Because there is zero canon or in-universe basis for the origin of the name, and this is first and foremost written from an in-universe perspective. SS Emette might be one thing, I haven't had an opportunity to read the info on that, but Warp Delta was never the name for the ship. It wasn't on the CGI model, it wasn't intended but never used in the episode, etc. It was just something fun that the special effects team used behind the scenes to refer to the model. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:03, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::I also think the warp delta should stay here, for much the same reasons. If the SS Emmette thing is valid, that design could be covered at ''Emmette''-type, but the other should stay here. - 19:39, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :We could go with a generic article name like "Earth starship (22nd century)" for the Warp Delta. Since it is a class of its own and this just doesn't feel like a proper page for them... --Pseudohuman 20:56, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't see any reason to have another page for an unnamed Earth starship when this page is the generic page for them. As I've said before, having unnamed people/starships/what-not on an unnamed page doesn't lessen the importance of something that was never given a name. - 21:10, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :Then again we don't merge all the ShipType articles onto generic pages per affiliation, even though they are all unnamed classes too. Perhaps because the "ShipClass article format" is easier to find and better illustrates the diversity of starships in our database? And we do have articles like Federation scout ship, Gorn starship etc. which to me would be precedences for us to have Earth starship (22nd century) for the Warp Delta.--Pseudohuman 14:08, July 4, 2011 (UTC)